


Three-Alarm

by ami_ven



Series: Lantea Fire Station [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: John gets called to a fire.





	Three-Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for "melagan" and original posted to LiveJournal

“Sheppard?” Rodney mumbled sleepily, pulled toward wakefulness by the way John was hurrying to get dressed. 

He’d ignored John’s phone going off a few minutes earlier— John often got up at ridiculously early hours to go running or surfing with Ronon. But on those mornings, he dressed slowly, careful not to wake Rodney before he leaned down to steal a kiss.

“Hey,” Rodney said now, “What’s wrong?”

John paused, a clean t-shirt in his hand, then pulled it on. “Got a call,” he said. “The Athos Marina fire got bumped to a three alarm, and they called us all in.”

“Athos?” said Rodney. “The island that Teyla’s from?”

“Yes, and it’s on fire.” John finished putting on his boots and knelt on the bed, leaning in for a long, deep kiss.

Rodney was never sure how to feel about these kisses, right before John left for a fire. On one hand, he’d never known how much pure _love_ could be put into a kiss, how much warmth and want and comfort, until John had started kissing him goodbye – but on the other hand, it was _goodbye_ and obviously John figured that if this kiss might be their last, he wanted to make it count.

“On fire?” Rodney repeated now, a little breathless, as John pulled away.

John darted back in for another kiss, then straightened. “I’m a fireman, McKay,” he said, smirking. “I fight fires.”

“I’ve been told the politically correct term is ‘firefighter’,” Rodney muttered.

“Get some sleep, Rodney,” said John softly, as his phone buzzed for attention on their dresser. “It’ll probably be a long day, and I don’t know when I’ll be home, so don’t wait up for me, either, okay?”

Rodney nodded and slumped back against his pillow, listening as John clattered down the stairs and out through the kitchen. He waited until he heard John close the front door behind him, then hauled himself out of bed.

John had apparently forgotten, but Rodney hadn’t – today was John’s birthday, and fire or not, Rodney was going to make sure John enjoyed at least some of it.

THE END


End file.
